


Kingpin and Spider Man: A Dream Team?

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, WordGirl
Genre: Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: The Kingpin who is one of the most dangerous villains in New York City has a desire to rule New York City as its mayor. He has one ace in the hole. His desire to have the Amazing Spider Man work with him to help him get into the campaign trial by setting a trap for him so he can make his rival an offer he cannot refuse. Wordgirl guests stars in this story as Spider Man's student as well as her teammates monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and close family friend Panama Squirrel.





	1. Kingpin Has A Plan To Get Spider Man To Work With Him

**Author's Note:**

> The story is inspired by a newspaper serial where Spider Man was captured by a circus acrobat who played a game of hanging on for his life at a chimney in New York City by sleep gassing our hero who attempted to rescue him. The story is around the summer of 1977.

Winston Fisk who goes by the alias The Kingpin who is a mobster in New York City has a meeting with two of his henchmen who are known as Henchman #1 and Henchman #2 inside his office building in New York City.

Kingpin tells his two henchmen "Gentlemen, as you know I have accomplished everything I want in life. I am happily married, a rich man and a very powerful man in this city. However I have one goal in life that needs to be filled. I am thinking of throwing my hat into the political arena. My desire is to be the Mayor Of New York City."

Henchman #1 tells Kingpin "Kingpin if...I mean when you become Mayor Of New York City will be ban Spider Man from fighting crime here?"

Kingpin tells his henchman in a tone of anger "Do I look like the former Mayor Of Fair City that banned Wordgirl from fighting crime in his city? Heck no. My plan is to get that masked menace to society to work with me. Spider Man would answer to me and do what I tell what to do...or else. (Slashes his throat gesture) I would crush him like a grape. I have his number you know in battle." Kingpin has used his sleep gas weapon of the masked teenager in battle on many occasions. 

Henchman #2 asks Kingpin "How do you plan to do that? Ask us to commit a crime for you?"

Kingpin says to his second henchman "Not exactly. I will hire a circus acrobat to cling for life in a chimney near this building. The news media in this city will cover the event and then my good buddy Spider Man will attempt to rescue him. Then Spider Man will fall into the proverbial trap. He will be captured, come here and then we can play the game of 'Let's Make A Deal' I will make him an offer he cannot refuse. Work with me in my campaign for mayor or else I will hunt him down like an animal if he turns me down."

Meantime Peter Parker who is secretly the Amazing Spider Man is inside the home that he shares with his aunt May Parker who is the company of Becky Botsford, her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno, their close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel and Becky's pet monkey Bob.

May tells the children who are preteens "It is my pleasure to have you spend time as my guests at my rental home with me and my nephew Peter. My home is my home even though you are spending time with your relatives at a rental property next door."

Becky asks Peter "How do you balance your school work at Empire State University (ESU) and your work as a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle?"

Peter tells Becky who is the company of her pet monkey Bob "I go to school on a part time basis majoring in photography and I work as the freelance photographer of Spider Man when he in action battling the villains. My boss J Jonah Jameson likes my work and he pays me a decent salary."

Becky says to the duo "On behalf of myself and my cousins as well as Gabrielle, we will be doing our best to help you out in whatever is needed around here."

Aunt May tells the children "Thank you for your kind words and deeds. I trust your vacation time in New York City will be worth your while."  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man or WordGirl.


	2. The circus acrobat will be the bait for Spider Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston Fisk who is secretly the Kingpin has hired a circus acrobat to play the role of a helpless man who needs to rescued by Spider Man. The catch is that the acrobat has been hired by the Kingpin who will use his calling card. His dreaded sleep gas trick that will be on the right hand of the acrobat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is based on a comic strip serial in the newspapers in the summer of 1977. It is a very interesting angle that the Kingpin himself does not capture his masked rival this time.

The Kingpin in his office in New York City speaking to a circus acrobat who is currently working for a circus that does work for children's charities in the Big Apple. The acrobat is Caucasian, around his early 20s and being paid a huge salary to play the role of a person in distress.

Kingpin tells the Circus Acrobat "You know your assignment. My henchman will pilot a helicopter at the chimney near my office. I have attached to your right arm a tube that is attached to a small package that contains a very powerful sleeping gas that will kayo my masked rival the Spider Man. When you get Spider Man to my office, you will be paid a huge salary to spend it as you please. Got it?"

Circus Acrobat who has the sleeping gadget attached to right arm tells the huge Kingpin "Got your instructions loud and clear. Have your henchman pilot an unmarked helicopter to that red chimney and I will use my skills to grab the ladder on the side of the chimney which is 50 stories above the ground. One question though."

Kingpin asks him "What is your question?"

Circus Acrobat tells Kingpin "How will Spider Man know I am in danger? New York City is a huge town you know."

Kingpin says "My other henchman will make a call to the local television stations that your life is in danger. Unless Spider Man is in Panama dancing with Panamanian beauty queens in a remote island, the cries of the reporters for him to save your life will flush him out. Believe me, Spider Man loves mankind so much that I envy his courage."

Then the circus acrobat gets aboard a helicopter that is owned by the Kingpin to his date with destiny.

Meanwhile back at Peter Parker's time at Empire State University, he is speaking with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson when Eugene "Flash" Thompson who is a football player at the school decides to give Peter a lesson on why he is God's gift to women by shoving Peter to one side.

Flash tells Peter "Step aside bookworm. The lady wants to be with a real man, namely me."

Peter at this time tells Flash "Why you insolent creep. Mary Jane and myself were having a friendly conversation when you butted in. I am going to let you have some punches to your face since I am not your stepping stone anymore." Peter winds up his right hand ready to throw a punch at the face of Flash when Mary Jane yells at Peter "Peter! Stop! What is wrong with you? I am not your property. Now back off."

Peter at this time is very upset but he calms down as Mary goes with Flash away for a quiet time with the football player.

Mary Jane tells Peter "Do not speak to me until you have calmed down. I do not like your monster side of you. I like my guys mild mannered, not macho men." 

Flash tells Peter "Too bad bookworm. Now go read your funny books and say hello to your little girlfriend Becky Botsford for me."

Peter says to himself "Becky and her cousins and their close family friend need to have a talk about how is my love life going. A dead end."

Meanwhile Donna Isthmus who is running a spy mission disguised as a butterfly says to herself "You know. This never happens to my cousin Becky. But then again her friendship with Todd Ming is kind of lukewarm. Now to go back to the rental property to report the news to my relatives."  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Spider Man.


	3. Now the humanoids are starting to like Spider Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker who is secretly the Amazing Spider Man returns to his home that he shares with is aunt May Parker so he blow off some steam about his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson chewing him out for threatening to beat up Empire State University (ESU) football star Eugene "Flash" Thompson for calling him "bookworm".

Peter walks back to his home that he shares with his aunt May Parker as Donna Isthmus who is the cousin of Wordgirl is watching over as herself wearing her white Colonial America costume. She sees Peter return to his aunt's home as she changes back to being Donna Moreno after Peter enters his aunt's home and no one was watching her change back to normal.

Peter then is greeted by his aunt who asks Peter "How is my nephew doing?"

Peter at this time has on the verge of crying tells his aunt "Bad aunt May. I was having a friendly talk with Mary Jane Watson when Flash Thompson butted in and shove me aside like I was a piece of garbage to be disposed of. He is lucky I did not slug him. Then he tells me (imitating his voice) 'Say hello to your girlfriend Becky Botsford.' That really ticked me off. Mary Jane then told me that she will not speak to me again."

Then Becky walks in as she tells Peter "Come on Peter, I am your girlfriend as much as I am Wordgirl and you are the Black Panther. Ha ha ha. My sense of humor strikes again." Peter and May share a good laugh with Becky.

Then Peter decides to watch some television with Becky, her pet monkey Bob, her friend Gabrielle Squirrel and her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are identical twins as the "Pretty Princess Power Hour" is about to begin.

Becky says "Peter I did not know that you like The Pretty Princess Power Hour. The show is for kids you know."

Peter says "I am a child at heart. Thank you for your humor remark that I am secretly the Black Panther. Where did you learn that type of humor?"

Becky points at Gabrielle who says "Guilty as charged. When someone makes a wiseguy remark that gets under my skin, I tell them 'Sure and I was named after U S gymnast Simone Biles.' I was named after Gabrielle Douglas."

Then as the show begins a news flash appears on the screen as the local anchorman of the television station in New York City says in a tone of concern "News flash! A man is dangling from a chimney fifty stories above the ground. A helicopter cannot come rescue him since the winds from the propellers will blow him to the ground. We need the help of the Amazing Spider Man."

To put it mildly Peter is shocked to hear the news reporter saying the assistance of the Amazing Spider Man is needed. Becky and her friend and identical twin cousins are also shocked that a man who might be thinking to taking his own life has interrupted their favorite show as well.  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	4. Peter Parker forgets to make a telephone call to Mary Jane Watson to apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker who is secretly the Amazing Spider Man is watching television with his friends from Fair City Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob, her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family Gabrielle Squirrel when a television report of a man hanging on for his life at a smokestack fifty stories above the ground will get Spider Man to redeem his image as a hero in New York City as a rescuer and not a public menace.

While Peter Parker who is the company of his Fair City preteen friends Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle Squirrel are in deep shock when the Pretty Princess And Magic Power Hour show is interrupted by a special bulletin from a local television station in New York City.

A male reporter who is White about in his early thirties is on camera saying with a shock in his voice "There is a man hanging on to the top of the smoke stack fifty stories about the ground. Only Spider Man can save his life. Spider Man, if you can hear my voice, I beseech you to come and rescue this man before he falls to his death."

Peter at this time was getting ready to make a telephone call to his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson to say he is sorry he was not acting like a gentleman when Flash Thompson shoved Peter like a rag doll while Peter was speaking to Mary Jane.

Peter tells the kids "Sorry that I have to leave you. My plans to make a telephone call to Mary Jane have been preempted by this emergency. I have to contact Spider Man. He is the guardian angel of this city. See you guys later." Peter then runs out of the house quickly to change into Spider Man behind an alley outside the home.

Becky tells her cousins and Gabrielle "Girls I have a suspicion that Peter and Spider Man are the same person."

Gabrielle asks Becky "How do you know? Did you see Peter turn into Spider Man by any chance?" Becky looks at Gabrielle with a look that says "Do I look like I have x ray vision?"

Becky says to Gabrielle "If you girls remember when Peter was in Fair City as a guest of my parents, I overheard him talking about Spider Man like a second person in the room next to my mine. I have super hearing you know."

Bob says to Becky "You said as you are concerned, it would remain a secret what you think you know about Peter and Spider Man being the same person."

Debi says to the others "Since Peter is likely to contact Spider Man to rescue that man in the smoke stack, do you think that it would behoove one of us to keep an eye on Spider Man from a safe distance of course to see that he can execute that rescue without anything funny going on here?"

Becky says "Great idea Debi. I give you permission to tail Spider Man but do not let him see you. The last thing he needs to feel is that he cannot work by himself rescuing people from smokestacks fifty stories above the ground."

Debi says "Good thinking cousin. I am on it. Goodbye and wish me luck." Slaps Becky on his right shoulder blade as she changes into Debi Isthmus in front of her mates. Becky grimaces from the pain from her right shoulder since Debi is known for being a hard slapper.

In the meantime Mary Jane is in her home saying to herself "Great. Peter is not swallowing his pride and admit he blew the call for his attempt to flex his muscles when Flash told him to bug off. Maybe he is changing into a monster after all. Please M J do not be so hard on Peter. Maybe he is getting a bad case of depression again"  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man.


	5. The trap is set for Spider Man by his nemesis The Kingpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston Fisk who goes by the alias The Kingpin has a plan to trap his nemesis the Amazing Spider Man by having the media in New York City call him out to save a circus acrobat who is hanging for his life on a smokestack 50 stories above the ground. The catch is that the acrobat has a tube attached to his hand that contains sleeping gas to capture our hero.

While Peter Parker went outside the home where he lives with his aunt May Parker to "contact Spider Man" outside an alley in the backyard of the house, Debi Moreno who is secretly Debi Isthmus leaves the room where her cousin Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob, her older sister Donna and their close family friend Gabrielle Squirrel are watching the television where a male reporter was calling out Spider Man to rescue a young male who was hanging on for his life on a ladder 50 stories above the ground.

Becky tells Donna "Remind me to get a new right shoulder soon. Ouch. Your sister hits hard."

Donna says to Becky "Be thankful she did not hit you on your bottom. You would be nicknamed lead bottom." 

Peter thinking to himself "I am sorry I could not take a few minutes of my time to contact Mary Jane Watson to say I am so sorry for acting like a monster when Flash shoved me like a rag doll at school today. But Spider Man is needed to rescue that man who is hanging 50 stories over the ground. Maybe I can regain my status as a guardian angel of New York City." 

Meanwhile Debi who is her Colonial America costume which is all white, a blue tricon hat and a mask that covers her green eyes watches as Spider Man is on his way for a rescue mission. 

Debi is saying to herself "Well I will be darned. Peter Parker is really Spider Man or I am dreaming again. Now to turn invisible since I do not want Spider Man to think I am spying on him. Come on Debs, do your thing discreetly." (Debi has the power to remain invisible for a period of one minute before her power to keep focused on being invisible wears off and she to wait at least five minutes to recharge her mind power to regain her invisible state.) 

Meanwhile back at the home of Winston Fisk, his wife Vanessa is watching the television report and she asks her husband "Darling, has that man been rescued yet? I heard that Spider Man has been called out to rescue him. Will he make it on time?"

Winston says to his wife "I am sure as the sun rises from the east and settles to the west, Spider Man will be there to rescue that man from falling to his death. I have battled him so many times, I know him like a book. He enjoys being loved for his hero deeds." (Thinking) "Except that my guy has a sleep gas gadget attached to his body. When Spider Man grabs his right wrist, it will be lights out and then good old Spider Man will be my pawn to execute my dream of being mayor of New York City and rule this city into a magic market for riches."

As Spider Man is getting close to the smokestack where he is going to attempt the rescue of the circus acrobat from about ten feet swinging on his webs that shoot from his wrists he yells at the man "Do not panic, you will be saved from your doom."

Debi who at this remains in her invisible state is thinking to herself "Good thing I have the power to stay invisible for about one minute since my power to stay invisible will wear out soon. However Spider Man is focused on rescuing that man that he will not see me when I return to being visible again...now!" Debi turns visible all of a sudden which shocks anyone who sees the event before their eyes. 

In the meantime the Kingpin is watching as Spider Man is getting close to the smokestack as he also sees a young girl wearing a cape and a Colonial America era costume nearby. 

 

Winston says to his wife "Vanessa, I wonder who is the young lady with the Colonial America costume?"

Vanessa says to Winston "Winston, how many times have I told you to quit drinking Panama Beer before you go to work? I have no...oh my goodness...you...are...right. I think I am going to faint. Ohhh!" She falls to the ground on her back from the shock of seeing Debi Isthmus who waves at Winston from a far distance and his mouth drops wide open.  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man.


	6. Spider Man is close to getting a rescue mission to redeem his image as a public menace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circus acrobat has a trap set for Spider Man when he will attempt to rescue the man who hanging on for his life from a height of fifty stories. However Debi Isthmus has her trusty mini camera to record the rescue mission from a safe distance of course.

While Vanessa Fisk was out cold after seeing Debi Isthmus suddenly appear out of the blue, her husband Winston alias the Kingpin is calling on his henchmen for assistance while his wife is out like a light.

Kingpin yells at one his henchmen who are the next door playing a game of poker, "Henchman #1, come here as fast as you can. My wife has passed out from the shock of seeing a young lady dressed in an all white costume and a blue tricon hat who waved at me and Vanessa."

Henchman #1 says in a voice of urgency "On my way Kingpin." Makes a gesture to his fellow henchman that the Kingpin has lost his marbles with his right hand gesture. The first henchman runs toward Kingpin's office as he sees the rotund man kneeling over his wife who is out cold from the shock of seeing Debi Isthmus flying nearby the building and waving at them.

Kingpin says to his henchman "Give my wife a glass of water while I check up on my nemesis Spider Man as he is ready to fall into my trap in front of those humanoids down on the ground floor."

Henchman #1 gives Vanessa a glass of water that is near her lips as she is starting to wake up.

Vanessa says to the henchman "I must have died and gone to Heaven. Oh it's you. Thanks for the glass of water though."

Henchman #1 says "Maybe you will go to Heaven but I am going to the other place where I will be wearing my red union suit." 

In the meantime Spider Man has landed on the smoke stack and is about to perform his rescue mission when his spider senses start to tingle heavily which means he is in extreme danger.

Spider Man (thinking) "Why is my spider senses acting up this way? It is just me and this guy. Wait! A thin tube attached to his right hand which has long sleeves. What is going on here?"

In the meantime Debi Isthmus who is close by at a building near the smokestack has her mini camera recording the rescue while the recording is currently seen by her older sister Donna, Becky Botsford and her family friend Gabrielle Squirrel on their mini cameras which is on what is called a Debi Cam.

Kingpin at this time is watching the action with binoculars saying in a tense tone of voice along with his wife Vanessa "Now is the time for my plan to have Spider Man work for me instead of against me. Sleep time Spider Man."  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man or Wordgirl.


	7. Spider Man Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazing Spider Man is attempting to rescue a man who is hanging on for dear life at a smokestack fifty stories above the ground. The catch is that the man who is Spider Man is trying to rescue works for the Kingpin and has a sleep gas gimmick on his right arm. In the meantime Debi Isthmus is close by recording the action from her body camera she carries with her as a news hound.

While the Amazing Spider Man uses his web to form a cushion underneath the circus acrobat who is playing the role of a man in distress, Debi Isthmus who at this time remains in her visible state is at a nearby building using her body camera that is attached close to her right breast also know as the Debi Cam that transmits a signal via closed circuit television to her mates older sister Donna Isthmus, her cousin Becky Botsford (aka Wordgirl), her pet monkey Bob (aka Captain Huggyface) and their close friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel alias Panama Squirrel.

Spider Man reaches out with his right hand as he grabs the right arm of the circus acrobat as he yells "I got you bud."

Then the acrobat tells Spider Man in a tone of sarcasm "Wrong! You are going to dreamland! Nighty day!" Then a yellow mustard colored sleep gas hits our masked hero flush in the face as he coughs twice and he says "My...spider...sense...was...right! It...was...a...trap. Uh!" Then he blacks out from the sleep gas with his web being strong enough to prevent him from falling to his death as he fell into the webbing support."

Debi is able to record the incident with her body camera which is about 500 feet away from a nearby building. She says to her mini microphone to her mates "Cough cough. Teammates I think Spider Man has taken an afternoon snooze. Even though I am at a safe distance...the stench... cough...is making me a little bit woozy. What do I do next? Follow...the...oh my goodness. The man who captured Spider Man is using a walkie talkie to speak. I can hear him say that the mission is complete."

Becky says to Debi "First of all, don't black out. Try to hang on for dear life. Keep your distance and see where the masked hero is being taken and then return to our guest home. Do not engage in combat against whoever is responsible for his capture. Do you read me?"

Debi says to Becky "Got it! Loud and clear! Wait! A unmarked helicopter is picking the two males. Now I know the meaning of the term 'Only In New York.' Ha ha ha!"

Becky says to Debi "I find you as an amazing person Debi. You are the only super hero in this planet that would lampoon Power Girl if she was captured by an enemy."

Debi says to Becky "You got that right. We are the rescue mission team of super heroes. Just for the record, I would do behind her back and not to her face." " (Because Panama Squirrel has warned the twins that Power Girl does not take tomfoolery from anyone.) 

Becky says "It figures. Since your dad Ronnie worked as a relief pitcher when he played baseball for the New York Yankees organization. See you in a few minutes. However captured our hero will have to deal with our super team."  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	8. Debi Isthmus has a special way to follow where Spider Man is going with her tracer weapon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spider Man was captured by the henchman of the Kingpin, the wheels are in motion for the Kingpin to make his arch rival an offer he cannot refuse. In the meantime Debi Isthmus has a plan to have her teammates perform a rescue mission.

While Debi Isthmus was in her visible state near the smokestack where Spider Man was captured by a circus acrobat who will be paid a handsome fee for playing the man is distress role, Debi uses her Isthmus tracer bug that she hurls with her super strength at the helicopter that is taking Spider Man to the headquarters of the Kingpin.

Debi says "Bulls eye. My Isthmus tracer has landed on the helicopter that is taking Spider Man and the person that claimed to need to be rescued, I wonder why this never happens to myself, Donna or Panama? Silly me. Most villains know that we all carry special gas masks to protect ourselves from those dreaded sleep gas attacks. Now off to return to the base to get the team together. (Singing) And now away I go."

In the meantime back at the guest home where Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob, her family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel and her cousin Donna Moreno are on seeing the Debi Cam on closed circuit television as the helicopter flies toward the east to Kingpin's headquarters.

Becky tells her mates "Uh Donna, where did your younger sibling get an idea for using a Debi Cam? It looks cool."

Donna tells Becky "Good question Becky. Since we are in New York City, we managed to go to a store that sells mini cameras with our parents coming with us. In case of any problem with any criminal who likes to accuse us of excessive force in taking them down, the video is evidence that we are doing our duty without crossing the line of harm. Debi should be here shortly with the game plan how to rescue Spider Man."

In the meantime the helicopter that carries the out cold Spider Man, the circus acrobat and the pilot of the chopper lands on the roof of a huge building that is owned by Winston Fisk who is the gangster known as The Kingpin. At this time Spider Man is wearing handcuffs as he is starting to recover his senses as the effects of the sleep gas are wearing off.

Spider Man says to his captors "Handcuffs on me? That is gratitude for you. I can hardly wait to see who is behind my latest capture. (thinking) Like I look forward to reading the Daily Bugle to read that my image as a public menace is justified."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man or Wordgirl


	9. Kingpin makes Spider Man an offer he cannot refuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Man who has been captured by a sleep gas trick performed by a circus acrobat on orders of the Kingpin, has now awakened from his sleep venture near a chimney in New York City New York. Spider Man now faces the Kingpin who wants his main rival to work with him to be the next Mayor Of The Big Apple. However Team Lexicon has other ideas.

At this time Spider Man was awakened from the sleep gas attack by the man in distress who was a circus acrobat as the pilot of the helicopter, his assistant and the acrobat escort Spider Man inside the office of Winston Fisk alias The Kingpin who is Caucasian, five foot ten inches tall and weighs about 300 pounds but agile as a wildcat.

Circus acrobat says "Your plan worked Kingpin. Here he is in live and living color. Just for you."

Spider Man who at this time is wearing handcuffs looks at his rotund rival and tells him "I should have it was you, Kingpin. As Ricky Ricardo would tell his wife Lucy (Spanish accent) 'You have a lot of spalining to do.' What is the big idea of my capture and my presence here with you? You have tickets for the NBA Finals?" The henchmen laugh while Kingpin is stone faced, not amused.

Kingpin says to the circus acrobat "Here is your paycheck for a job well done. There is one small detail you dummies overlook."

Circus acrobat (stammers)"Wha-what is it? You have tickets to attend the NBA Finals too?"

Kingpin says "No silly. Spider Man can break the bonds of these handcuffs easier than it took you to capture him. Now get lost with the money I have paid so before I make up my mind to collect some tax money from you."

Circus acrobat "That is gratitude for you. I shall depart this office building. Goodbye Kingpin. Nice not doing business with you."

Kingpin says to the acrobat "One more wise guy remark like that. And it will be your last dance here. You are walking on thin ice here in my office where I am the Kingpin."

Spider Man then tells Kingpin "Come on Kingpin. lighten up on your hired help to get me here. Let me guess. You are mad because your Cavaliers basketball team is taking a beating from the Warriors in the NBA Finals? Oh by the way, here is my gift fora man in distress. Ta da." Spider Man breaks his handcuffs as the circus acrobat at this time is leaving the room with his paycheck.

Meanwhile back at the rental home of May Parker where Debi Isthmus has returned from her spy work with the Spider Man rescue mission a failure, Debi changes back from her hero self to Debi Moreno as her cousin Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob, her older sister Donna and their close family friend Gabrielle Squirrel greet her as enters the front door.

Becky says to her cousin Debi "We have seen the video from the Debi Cam on our television in this room. The helicopter was spotted at a huge building near where Spider Man attempted to rescue the man from the chimney. Do you have any idea who would want to capture Spider Man?"

Debi points to Gabrielle who says to Becky " According to my dad detective Robert Squirrel, one possible suspect that owns that building where the Debi tracer was placed on the helicopter that took Spider Man belongs to one Winston Fisk who has been in the news lately that he wants to be the Mayor of New York City. It is possible that Fisk had that man in distress as a ploy to have Spider Man work with him. You know the saying 'Strange bedfellows in life.'"

Becky tells her mates "Okay Gabrielle, I will take your word that there is where Spider Man might be there being held either as a hostage or even worse...a prisoner of Fisk."

Donna says to Becky "Think of it this way, if Mister Big wanted to be Mayor of Fair City, how would he make that dream happen?"

Becky says to Donna "Fix the election in his favor by having the ballot boxes tampered with or use his mind control powers to coax the voters to elect him."

Debi tells her mates "Then let us take action and fast. As that couple that fights crime in England would say (imitating a British accent) 'Mrs. Peel, we are needed'".  
More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Spider Man


	10. Get ready for a rescue team for Spider Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Panama Squirrel are getting ready to execute Operation Crash The Kingpin where the rotund villain has Spider Man as his prisoner.

While Spider Man is ready to speak with The Kingpin about the main reason he used a circus acrobat to play a man in distress to attract the attention of Spider Man who was captured when the circus acrobat who hanging on for dear life used the sleep gas trick on Spider Man when he grabbed the wrist of the acrobat who was paid a handsome salary to bring Spider Man to play "Let's Make A Deal" with the Kingpin.

Kingpin speaks to the masked hero by telling him "I am sure you are wondering why I used that ingrate circus acrobat to capture you with my patented sleep gas gimmick. Am I right?"

Spider Man says "Kingpin, if you ever decide to leave the crime business for a little while, maybe you can get a job at a person who can read minds. What do you say about it? Yes. I am wondering why you did not commit a crime and have me try to take you out?"

Kingpin tells Spider Man "Simple reason. Since no one knows who you are underneath the mask, I did not want to fight you once again. Beating you like a drum is starting to bore me. So I used the man in distress angle to attract your attention. To put it mildly it worked like a charm. The reason I brought you here is because I am running for Mayor of New York City and I need your assistance."

Spider Man asks Kingpin "What you been smoking? It is enough that I am a public menace but working with you would be my doom as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man. You must off your rocker again."

Kingpin says to Spider Man in a tense tone of voice "Okay I know you are stubborn as a mule. You leave no choice. Here goes my insurance policy in effect." Kingpin places on Spider Man's right hand a bracelet that works as a tracking device.

Spider Man says to Kingpin "This bracelet is on my right hand is tougher than breaking through the Steel Curtain. I cannot...break...it. You sure know to negotiate a deal. What if I refuse to work with you? You are going to chase me around New York City?"

Kingpin says to Spider Man with a grin on his face "You have one hour to either work with my campaign for mayor. The other option is for me to as in your own words 'Chase you around the city since that bracelet is not going to get off that easily. The choice is yours."

Spider Man says to Kingpin "I have one hour to make my version of The Decision (A parody of the LeBron James story when he decided to leave the Cleveland Cavaliers to play basketball with the Miami Heat.) Let me leave this building and I will give you my decision within one hour."

Spider Man leave the office of the Kingpin as he goes back to the home where he lives with his aunt May Parker. As he is about to arrive at his aunt's home, he is shocked to see Panama Squirrel, Donna and Debi Isthmus, Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface fly toward him even though Huggyface is riding on Wordgirl's back since he cannot fly."

Wordgirl says to Spider Man "You act like you have seen a ghost Spider Man. We are off to see what we do to deal with the Kingpin who may have done to you after Debi was one of her spy missions watching over you as you attempted to rescue that man in the smokestack about 30 minutes ago."

Debi says to Spider Man "My Debi Cam was able to record your capture but I left the area to report to my mates what happened to you."

Panama tells Spider Man "If you agree to work with us, whatever Kingpin is trying to do to you will be a footnote in...history. Get it? History?"

Spider Man says to his friends "The slogan is right. Only In New York. Come along team, we need to regroup and get ready to take down the Kingpin before his dream of having us work for him becomes a reality."  
More to come. I do not the characters of Wordgirl and Spider Man.


	11. Meeting of the super hero minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazing Spider Man who has been offered a deal to work with Winston Fisk as his partner to assist him achieve his dream of being the next mayor of New York City has exactly one hour to either tell the Kingpin to climb a tree or work with him since the Kingpin has placed a bracelet on Spider Man's right hand so he can track him down if he refuses to work with him. However Team Wordgirl has other plans.

Spider Man was shocked to see Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus who are identical twins and their family friend Panama Squirrel near the home of his aunt May Parker who is raising her nephew Peter Parker after the death of Peter's parents a long time ago in a plane accident. The speaking begins at this time.

Spider Man tells Panama Squirrel in a voice of concern "I appreciate your sense of humor. For you information the Kingpin is one of the most dangerous villains in New York City. This bracelet is a tracker that Kingpin will use if I refuse to assist him in his quest to be the next Mayor Of New York City within one hour."

Panama says to Spider Man in a tone of voice that suggests (Okay I went out of bounds this time). "Spider Man first of all, we need to find a place beside the sky to play 'Let's Make A Deal'. Is there a place where my mates and myself can assist you with your tracker problem with Kingpin who gies by the real name Winston Fisk?"

Spider Man if you could see his face underneath his mask would turn white as a ghost tells Panama "Sure. I would like to take you ladies to the Daily Bugle office where there is an empty room where we can discuss some business. Are you ladies game?"

Wordgirl says "We are game buddy. Lead the way and just hope that we can find an empty room to discuss some strategy to assist you in wrecking the plans of being the next mayor of New York City. You lead and we follow you."

Debi Isthmus then tells Spider Man in a tone of sarcasm "Take us to your leader." Then Spider Man leads the female heroines to a side entrance of the Daily Bugle building that has an open window since it is basically an empty room where it was a dark room when the images of the news in New York City were taken to be published in the Daily Bugle.

As the heroes enter the empty room, Spider Man then sees an empty round table with several chairs inside. Spider Man then uses his spider senses to put on a light switch which gets the room a well deserved lighting. 

Donna Isthmus then asks Spider Man "Okay Spider Man, it is time for some Lexiconian muscle to do the work of making you free as a bird. With my super strength I shall break off the tracer bracelet like...so!" The tracer bracelet in Spider Man's right hand breaks off as Spider Man is just amazed at what Donna did for him.

Spider Man then thanks Donna for her assistance. "How can I repay you for this favor Donna?"

Donna tells Spider Man "Very simple Spider Man. Just ask us to assist you in battling the Kingpin and we all be Igual Pascual." Spider Man shrugs his shoulders. Donna then tells him "It is Spanish for Even Steven."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	12. The Lexicon Bandits And Spider Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Spider-Man is thankful that Donna Isthmus was able to break off his tracer bracelet that was on his right hand, Team Lexicon have a plan to take down the Kingpin and his henchmen in his back yard.

Spider Man then tells Donna and her twin sister Debi as well as Panama Squirrel and their leader Wordgirl who is the company of her mentor and close friend Captain Huggyface who is a space monkey the following statement "I am going to tell this once since I have experience battling Kingpin, he has the strength of any muscular male, the agility of a jaguar and his tie-pin contains a sleeping gas chemical that can take any of us down quickly. Do your best to follow my lead since even though I am what you would call a lone wolf, I would appreciate your cooperation on this mission. We will enter into his office by an open window to deal with him. Any questions?"

Wordgirl asks Spider-Man "Do you want us to get inside the office with you or shall we stay outside his office since we specialize in what Donna likes to call 'sneak attacks' against our enemies."

Spider-Man says to Wordgirl "Let us enter the room together since Kingpin has in his office an army of goons ready to take us out. I like that idea of a sneak attack but Kingpin usually has a group of his henchmen to be with him at all times."

Huggyface tells Spider-Man "Let's move masked man, 'We do not have a moment to lose' as that actor who played Batman used to say on that comical television show."

Then Spider-Man uses his web power to leave the office as he tells Debi "Since you are the last person in this room, please turn off the lights."

Debi singing "Turn off the lights, the party is over." Spider-Man says to Debi "Great one, I do miss that Dandy Don Meredith guy on Monday Night Football as well." Then the heroes leave the building as they get ready for their showdown with the Kingpin.

In the meantime The Kingpin is in the presence of his wife Vanessa as he tells her "Spider-Man should be here soon my darling so my dream of becoming the mayor of New York City will become a reality."

Vanessa says to her husband "Are you sure that Spider-Man will agree to work with you? He seems like a nice guy."

Kingpin says "I know he is a nice guy. That is why he always finishes last in my battles with him. If he refuses to work with me, I will order my henchmen to find him and take him out once for all." He makes the throat slash gesture to Vanessa who find the gesture repulsive as she gulps.

Vanessa says "I am glad I am not the female version of Spider-Man since swinging around this city with his web powers because I am scared of heights myself. For Spider-Man's sake I hope he says yes to my husband deal."

More to come. I do not the characters of Spider Man and Wordgirl.


	13. Is This A Private Party Kingpin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Spider Man is teaming up with the Lexicon Bandits (Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, Donna and Debi Isthmus who are her cousins and her close family friend Panama Squirrel) to answer the call of the Kingpin to work with him so can enter the political arena as Mayor of New York City, the game is simple. Use strength in numbers to beat the Kingpin at his own game.

While Spider Man led the Lexicon Bandits team toward the Kingpin's office so the deal of working with him would be nipped in the bud, Spider Man still had on his bracelet that was put on the Kingpin to make him work for him on his political campaign.

Spider-Man tells the preteens "You know the drill. We all enter the Kingpin's office at once. He will ask me if I will be working with him in his dream of running for political office and when I tell him 'No', Kingpin will most likely call his goons to attempt to rub his out. That will be our cue to take care of business. Am I making myself loud and clear?"

The Lexicon Bandits say in unison "Loud and so clear, we can see the fishes swimming underneath the Atlantic Ocean."

Spider Man thinks to himself "Oh brother, and some people think both of my oars are not always are in the water." The heroes then arrive at the Kingpin's office where the window was open. Spider-Man leads his troops inside as Kingpin sees Spider-Man and his helpers staring at him." The late Sam Spence song "Bold March" is played in the background as Kingpin stares down the heroes.

Kingpin asks Spider-Man "Now that I have you over a barrel, will you and your children come work for me?"

Spider Man says to the Kingpin "Just for the record, the Lexicon Bandits are not my children. They are my teammates to take you down since my answer In assisting you become the Mayor Of New York is no." Kingpin at this point is very angry as Spider-Man throws to the ground his bracelet.

Kingpin who at this time has his wife Vanessa near him acting like she is scared then says to the heroes "I thought you would turn down my offer. But as always I back a backup plan. Henchmen I need you here. Now! We have to teach Spider-Man a lesson to respect his elders." Then an army of five males show up as they walk in through a door to have a battle with Spider-Man and his teammates.

Vanessa flees the area through the door as Henchmen #1 says to Captain Huggyface "Okay monkey come to papa."

Wordgirl tells Huggyface "Go get him Huggy." Huggy then jumps on the first henchman with a flying dropkick that knocks him down. Henchman #2 attempts to shoot Debi Isthmus with his loaded pistol but Debi tells him "I am so scared to die. I am too young and beautiful." She then turns invisible as the henchman fires his pistol at Debi but misses. Debi as this time says "Peek a boo. I see you but you do not see me. Take some sugar in your coffee." She punches the henchman in the jaw as he passes out from her right fist. Debi regains her visible state after the knockout happened. 

Henchman #3 then tells Donna "Time for you young lady to say your prayers since you will be rubbed out by me."

Donna says "Buddy before you even think of firing that weapon, answer me this question. Where is the gas station?" Henchman #3 says "Huh?" Donna then touches her left breast pocket that has a small flower that is yellow colored as it sprays kayo smoke on the henchman who passes out quickly from the gas. Then Donna says "Next put a tiger in your tank amigo." Okay so when Donna, Debi and Panama were living in Portobelo they learned that slogan from Exxon Gasoline or as it called in Latin America ESSO. 

Panama Squirrel then battles the circus acrobat who was paid to capture Spider-Man by telling him "From Panama with love, take one for the team." and she uses her gymnastics move what she calls the Backside Blow which when she turns her back to her foe and hits him with her bottom to his chest that kayos him."

Kingpin says "Spider-Man I am speechless. How did these kids kayo my henchmen? I guess no means no when it comes to asking you to work with me. However if I cannot hire you, then I call flee from you." Then as he attempts to run away from the heroes Spider-Man uses his web to stop him from leaving out the door to his office.

Spider-Man says to Kingpin "Not so fast my friend, you have to pay your debt to society. Wordgirl call the police."

Wordgirl says to Spider-Man "Aye aye captain." as she is ready to use her cell phone to call the police to pick up some villains. More to come. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl


	14. Spider-Man is thankful for his teammates assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingpin's plan to have his rival Spider-Man assist him to make a run for Mayor Of New York City is now a dream as Spider-Man And his teammates The Lexicon Bandits have defeated in battle Kingpin and his henchmen in a brief battle.

Wordgirl is using her cellphone to contact the New York City Police to in her own words "Pick up the clutter" inside the office of Winston Fisk also known as The Kingpin since he is the top criminal in the New York City area. What our preteen hero does not know is that she is not well known in the Big Apple.

Male police officer picks up the telephone as he hears Wordgirl speaking in her alto voice "Hello New York City Police? This is Wordgirl."

Male police officer says to Wordgirl "Word who? Whoever you are Halloween is not here yet. How can I assist you uh Word...girl?

Wordgirl tells the police officer "My mates the Lexicon Bandits have captured Winston Fisk alias the Kingpin and his henchmen who committed the crime of kidnapping the Amazing Spider-Man."

Officer says "Sure and I am Billy Martin and I am the current manager of the New York Yankees." Wordgirl is a little upset at this time as Kingpin is seen laughing at our heroines attempt to get the police to send a paddy wagon to pick up the criminals.

Then Panama Squirrel grabs the cellphone from Wordgirl as she tells the officer "Listen Bud, unless you have been living under a rock for the past hour, Spider-Man was kidnapped by the Kingpin. Now will you get off your high horse or do we have to call your superiors for doing a cheap imitation of Jerry Seinfeld." 

Officer then has his police chief tell him "Yes I do remember seeing Spider-Man attempting to rescue a man on a smoke stack about one hour ago. Tell whoever is on the telephone help is on the way. As of for your fate, how many times do I have tell you that you are a police officer and not one of the Keystone Cops?"

Officer says "Yes chief. I will get on it right away. Hello? Your name again?"

Panama Squirrel says "Squirrel... Panama Squirrel with a license to kick some..." Wordgirl yells at Panama "Panama if you say what I think you are going to say about kicking someone's backside, you will be required to write on the chalkboard 'I will not use nasty words' ten times at my spaceship hideout."

Then Spider-Man tells his teammates "Thank you for your help. Since I am a public menace in New York City due to my relationship with J. Jonah Jameson who is the editor in chief of The Daily Bugle is not exactly friendly we shall depart the office building while my webbing will keep Kingpin and his henchmen under wraps. Goodbye Kingpin. Nice try but no cigar."

Kingpin says "Mark my words, I will go after you again Spider-Man when I get out of this...." Panama Squirrel throws a nut in Kingpin's mouth as she tells him "You shall be seen but not heard anymore." Spider-Man and his new mates share a good laugh as this story ends. I do not own the characters of Spider-Man and Wordgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> The story ends on a happy note based on the Filmation cartoons of yesteryear. The next story will be a parody of "Spider-Man: Homecoming" with Peter Parker dealing with Eugene "Flash" Thompson as his tormentor. Only this time Gabrielle Squirrel will have a say in this story. Get ready for good old fashioned comic relief.


End file.
